transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Stormwing (Unification War)
Stormwing is an Autobot Armsbearer paired up with the Weaponmaster Slashmark. He participated in many battles, including the Second Battle of Polyhex, the Battle of Technahar, the Battle of Stanix, and the Battle of Vos. Biography Transforming into a high speed jet, Stormwing is a confident warrior at home on the ground or in the sky. Agile and flexible, he is the perfect partner for his close friend and Weaponmaster, Slashmark. History Joining the Autobots Hailing from Crystal City, Stormwing was a member of the Crystal City Police Corps specializing in public relations. Following a visit by the Autobot leader Optimus Prime to the city after a devastating planetquake, Stormwing became interested in the cause. When Megatron sent the Fourth Air Battalion to destroy a research facility that had refused to develop weapons for his army, Stormwing was put in charge of keeping public morale intact. Deciding to contact Optimus Prime for aid, he committed himself to the Autobot cause in order to avenge those lost in the Decepticon attack. Partnering with Slashmark Learning of Wheeljack and Perceptor's latest idea, Project Weaponmaster, Stormwing immediately volunteered to be bonded with a Weaponmaster. The first successful Weaponmaster created was Slashmark, and the two hit it off instantly. Slashmark's blade form complimented Stormwing's agility, and Stormwing's friendly demeanor helped ease Slashmark's nerves at being the only successfully created Weaponmaster thus far. The Partners' First Mission Mere hours after first linking, Stormwing and Slashmark were given an assignment from Optimus Prime. The Autobot garrison at Polyhex was under heavy attack, and lacked the firepower to break the siege. Taking to the skies thanks to Stormwing's jet mode, the Armsbearer and Weaponmaster rushed to the rescue. Arriving in the nick of time, the two Autobots linked together, using Stormwing's agility and Slashmark's powerful blades to dice apart the Decepticon Ninth Siege Battalion. During the battle, the two were aided by their fellow Autobot, Ironwill, who utilized his powerful cannon to eliminate a sniper who targeted the Autobot Armsbearer before calling his squad to hold the line while Stormwing went to assist others. Within breems of the duo arriving on the battlefield, they had singlehandedly turned the tide from a massacre to a victory. Advancing Project Weaponmaster Following the Second Battle of Polyhex, Optimus Prime was amazed by the success of Project Weaponmaster, and thus ordered Preceptor and Wheeljack to create another Weaponmaster and Armsbearer team. Stormwing was tasked with choosing an Autobot for the project. With the memory of Ironwill saving him during the battle at Polyhex fresh in his processor, he sought out the Autobot munitions specialist. Discovering that Ironwill's squadron had been devastated by Decepticon artillery after Stormwing and Slashmark had left, Stormwing knew he had to offer Ironwill a place as a Armsbearer. The Battle of Technahar With Ironwill and Dualbolt ready for battle, the Armsbearers and Weaponmasters were prepared for their next mission. In the brutal conflict that history would remember as the Unification War, that deployment came quickly. The city of Technahar, a vital strategic point to defend Iacon from aerial attacks, had come under attack from the Decepticons. Optimus ordered the Armsbearers and Weaponmasters to defend the city, and the four Autobots obliged. With the aid of the Autobot Third Legion, they departed for Technahar. Capture Unfortunately for Stormwing, the Decepticons brought a new secret weapon, a fellow former officer and elite sniper of the Crystal City Police Corps, Heavy Metal. Heavy Metal managed to knock out the two with an electric round from a sniper rifle. Awakening in the Decepticon base at Stanix, Stormwing and Slashmark were experimented on until the Decepticons were able to recreate the Weaponmaster technology. The Decepticons then threw the two Autobots into the brig, awaiting execution and recycling. Rescue When the Autobots discovered Stormwing and Slashmark's location, they immediately mounted a rescue. Mere minutes before their scheduled execution, Ironwill showed up with Dualbolt and the latest addition to the Autobots' Armsbearers and Weaponmasters, Bishop and Macross. Freeing their injured comrades, the six Autobots fought their way out of the Decepticon stronghold. Personality A friendly, empathetic, and just Autobot, Stormwing is the first to notice if one of his teammates is feeling down, and will work to help them feel better. Images Stormwing Robot Mode.JPG Stormwing Old Robot Mode.JPG|Stormwing's original robot mode. Stormwing Vehicle Mode.JPG|Vehicle Mode Stormwing with Slashmark.JPG|Stormwing, with Slashmark attached to his arm. Trivia * Stormwing's design went through two iterations. The first, seen in the gallery above, was built without a proper transformation in mind. Category:Characters Category:Autobots Category:Males